1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) are devices for displaying video content. An example of one use of a LCD is a viewing screen of a video camera. LCDs are relatively light weight and therefore may be well suited for portable electronic devices (i.e. a video camera). Problems do exist in the implementation of LCDs.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) do consume electric power during operation. Many portable electronic devices that do employ LCDs run on batteries. Batteries have a finite capacity to store power, which limits the length of time that some portable electronic devices can operate. There has been a long felt need to increase the length of time that a portable electronic device can operate from battery power. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need to minimize power consumption of a LCD, without degrading quality (i.e. the consistency of the brightness of the LCD) to increase the length of time that a portable electronic device can operate.
The brightness of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is the amount of light output from the LCD. Changes in brightness are considered by many users of LCDs as an indication of a low quality product. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a LCD that has consistent brightness.